Carapace
by White Assassin
Summary: C'est devenu insupportable. Ses refus, sa façon de le fuir. C'est décidé : il va y mettre un terme. De façon radicale. / OS, Edvy (Shônen-Ai)


**Carapace**

**Base** : FMA (manga ou 1er anime, à vous de choisir xp)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Mais l'idée de la fanfic me revient de droit x)

**Genre** : Drama – Romance – Edvy (Shônen-Ai) – OS

**Résumé** : C'est devenu insupportable. Ses refus, sa façon de le fuir. C'est décidé : il va y mettre un terme. De façon radicale.

**Musiques**: « _Frozen Memories_ » (**Nox Arcana**)

**Note de l'auteur** : Un titre bizarre ? Du tooouuuut... En fait si x) Mais bon, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même u.u' Alors comme je l'ai marqué... Ça ne va pas être très gai, comme histoire u.u Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez déjà sortir les mouchoirs, mais bon... Ne vous attendez pas à un Happy End, car je vais mettre en scène (au présent tout du long ! Une grande première) un Envy frustré, dans un presque POV.

Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

Il le regarde dormir, là, si paisiblement, à la lueur de cette lune blanchâtre qu'il cache à moitié. Collé à la fenêtre, accroupi sur le petit rebord étroit en pierre de celle-ci dans un équilibre précaire, il fixe, de ses yeux luisants d'une étrange lumière, le petit corps endormi.

Il ne sait pas qu'il est observé, non... Car il est dans ce pays imaginaire où lui ne peut se rendre : après tout, il est humain... Il a tout le loisir de se gaver de rêves et de cauchemars. Lui, il ne peut... que les rêver, justement. Et il doit rêver, justement, là, au creux de ces draps chauds, un peu emmêlés, qui couvrent d'un voile satiné son corps inerte : il lui semble apercevoir sa main, recroquevillée, être prise de quelques soubresauts.

Le moment est idéal : s'il dort à poing fermés ou presque, il n'aura pas le loisir de se réveiller. Et il pourra agir en toute liberté, sans craindre un cri étranglé de surprise ou de peur.

« ... »

Un sourire inhumain, sadique, se dessine sur son visage. Son plan est parfait, Edward n'y échappera pas, cette fois. En effet, la dernière fois, il a manqué de se faire surprendre et a dû couper court à son intrusion... Mais là... Rien pour lui barrer la route : l'alchimiste ne l'entendra même pas arriver... Et certainement pas repartir.

« ... »

Il se retient de siffloter, heureux et fier de lui-même avant même de perpétrer son forfait, puis, lentement, use de la lame en laquelle il a métamorphosé son bras pour ouvrir la fenêtre récalcitrante qui, tant de fois, s'est dressée entre lui et cet être assoupi. Rares sont les fois où il a eu l'audace de s'infiltrer chez l'alchimiste -qui ne dort souvent que d'une oreille-, à cause d'un petit frère trop bien éveillé du fait de sa condition. Néanmoins, cette nuit... Pas d'armure pour surveiller et scruter, de ses petits yeux sournois et invisibles, l'obscurité environnante. Alphonse est en voyage, d'après ses informations, et c'est tant mieux.

Ainsi, glissant sans un bruit, comme si la nuit déroule un tapis de silence sous ses pas feutrés, Envy se faufile dans la pièce. Aussitôt entré, il est à la fois étreint par la chaleur qui noie ce lieu de repos, et le froid qui, pernicieux, l'a suivi et cherche à le précéder. Cependant... L'homonculus n'acceptera pas de se laisser voler la vedette par ce vent glacial. C'est SA proie. Et il est hors de question qu'un vulgaire vent trop encombrant vienne la lui réveiller. Il referme alors avec précaution la fenêtre qui crisse quand même un peu suite au mauvais traitement que lui a infligé le brun... Puis se dirige vers le lit.

« ... »

Il lui fait face, là, ce petit blond effronté auquel il a déjà eu à faire tant de fois. Se doute-t-il, alors qu'il est perdu dans les méandres de rêves dépourvus de sens, qu'il l'observe ?

« ... »

Trop tenté, il ne résiste pas à l'envie pressante de caresser les mèches dorées, teintées de bleu et de blanc sous l'action de la lune, qui reposent soigneusement sur ce visage angélique apaisé par le sommeil. Il est surpris par la douceur de ces cheveux qu'il n'a, auparavant, jamais osé ni eu l'occasion de toucher, et ne se prive pas de recommencer. Il est beau. Trop beau, peut-être. Car c'est cette beauté enchanteresse qui l'a amené jusqu'ici. Il aime les jolies choses. Et il déteste en être privé.

Il ne supporte plus, tout ça. Cette distance que l'alchimiste met systématiquement entre eux... La façon dont il fait semblant de ne pas voir qu'il s'intéresse à lui, affichant à chaque fois son petit air innocent ou renfrogné. Et leur dernière rencontre a été la fois de trop : se faire refouler... C'est arrivé trop de fois, et il déteste ça.

Et il a décidé que, pas une fois de plus, il ne vivrait ça. Si Edward fait la sourde-oreille, et prétend ne pas le voir, alors qu'il fait des efforts pour attirer son attention... Tant pis.

Il va donc user d'une solution plus radicale.

Comme ça, il sera sûr qu'il n'aura plus l'occasion de faire comme s'il n'existe pas.

Il caresse, pour la première et peut-être la dernière fois, la joue de l'alchimiste endormi, qui gémit au contact et lui tourne le dos. Envy, sans un mot, tire sur les draps pour découvrir le petit corps recroquevillé. Il reste un moment sans bouger, puis lève son autre main, qui a toujours l'apparence d'une lame... Et l'abat.

* * *

.

.

.

**Un cri.**

Un hurlement, même.

Edward, effaré, regarde sa chambre. Ou plutôt _l'état_ de sa chambre.

« …... ?! »

Un nombre incroyable de tiroirs, probablement arrachés à la commode, jonche le sol. Son armoire est grande ouverte et ses draps... Où sont passés ses draps ?! Ça explique pourquoi il a eu légèrement froid cette n-

« ... »

Le fait qu'il soit nu, aussi, est une explication plausible à cet état de fait.

« …. ! »

Le petit alchimiste se jette hors du lit.

Vides !

VIDES !

TOUT ! Tout, mais absolument TOUT est vide : commode, armoire... Bac de linge -négligemment posé dans un coin de la chambre-... TOUT ! Même son pyjama et son caleçon ! _Volatilisés _!

« … ! »

Halluciné, le petit blond ne trouve pas ses mots. Il reste à faire le poisson rouge, ses lèvres entrouvertes ne cessant de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. Paniqué, il fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, fouille partout... Et repère, tremblant, un message et un petit chocolat en forme de crevette, anciennement placés sous l'oreiller -dépourvu de taie- déjà balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Crevette décortiquée cherche carapace à se mettre ?_

_Appeler le numéro OU se rendre à l'adresse indiqués au dos de la présente lettre (si et seulement si la crevette accepte de son convertir au nudisme)_

_PS : Désolé de n'avoir pas augmenté le chauffage plus que ça, mais j'avais peur que le chocolat fonde. D'ailleurs, il te plaît ?_

_PS 2 : Tu es **petit** ~_

_Envy_

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

Envy sourit.

Gagné !

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, déjà... ? Ah oui : Poisson d'avril ! X3 Je ne sais pas si la fic était très drôle (c'est tout de même assez banal, comme sujet...)... Je l'ai voulue avec une candeur similaire à ce que j'écrivais dans mes premiers essais. En tout cas, ça m'aura permis de travailler deux genres différents dans la même fic... Et surtout de vous rouler, une fois de plus (voire les « _Inséparables_ »), vous, mes lecteurs ! Comme quoi, le résumé, le genre, la note de l'auteur, tout ça... Ça a des répercutions terribles sur notre perception première du récit, non ? xp

Bref... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous avez, malgré tout, apprécié votre lecture. Sur ce... Joyeux premier avril à tous, et à une prochaine fois !

Peluche !

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
